Qalabash Baram (GlassEye)
right Basic Information Race: Human Class: Magus (Staff Magus) Level: 5 Experience: 10,094 XP (15,000 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Southern (regional), Low Landellian (Common), Inner Sea (Pell), Sylvan (Kholani), Giant Deity: Rasuim, Yelola, the War Host, others First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: -- Background: Open Abilities STR: 17 +3 (10 pts) 4th STR: 19 +4 of Giant Strength +2 DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 16 +3 (5 pts) Human WIS: 8 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (0 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 47 = (32) + CON (10) + FC (5) (Magus) AC: 15 = + DEX (1) + Armor (4) + Shd (0) + Misc (0) 16 = + DEX (1) + Armor (4) + Shd (0) + Dodge (1)* AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Misc (0) 12 = + DEX (1) + Dodge (1)* Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (4) + Shd (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +3 = (3) CMB: +7 = (3) + STR (4) + Misc (0) +9 w/ Trip Trip (2) CMD: 18 = + BAB (3) + STR (4) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) 20 vs. trip Trip (2) Fortitude: +6 = (4) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +4 = (1) + DEX (1) + Race (1) + Trait (1) Will: +3 = (4) + WIS (-1) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * +1 dodge AC when adjacent to two or more allies (Race) Weapon Statistics Melee • +1 Quarterstaff: • One-handed +9 (1d6+7) Attack: +9 = (3) + STR (4) + WFocus (1) + Magic (1) Damage: 1d6+7, Crit: 20/x2, Special: double, monk • Two-handed +9 (1d6+9) Attack: +9 = (3) + STR (4) + WFocus (1) + Magic (1) Damage: 1d6+9, Crit: 20/x2, Special: double, monk • Trip +11 Attack: +11 = (3) + STR (4) + Improved Trip (2) + WFocus (1) + Magic (1) Spell Combat (full-round action w/Quarterstaff & Spell) +1 Quarterstaff: • One-handed +6 (1d6+7) Attack: +7 = (3) + STR (4) + Misc (-2) + WFocus (1) + Magic (1) Damage: 1d6+7, Crit: 20/x2, Special: double, monk OR • Trip +9 Attack: +9 = (3) + STR (4) + Imp Trip (2) + Misc (-2) + WFocus (1) + Magic (1) • Spell (If Cast Defensively; DC 15 + (2x spell level)) Concentration: +8 = level (5) + INT (3) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Intelligence Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet Favored Class: Magus (1st-5th: HP) Bonus Feat: Extra feat at 1st level (Combat Expertise) Heart of the Streets: +1 racial bonus on Reflex saves; +1 dodge AC when adjacent to 2+ allies; Crowds do not count as difficult terrain (replaces Skilled) Class Features Magus • Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons & light armor (no arcane spell failure chance) • Quarterstaff Master: Gains Quarterstaff Master as bonus feat • Arcane Pool: 1/2 magus level +Int mod +2 (feat). (7 pts.) Gains arcane pool to fuel his powers & enhance weapon equal to 1/2 magus level (minimum 1) + INT mod. Refreshes 1/day when the magus prepares spells. 1 point (swift action): held weapon gains +2 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. Every four levels beyond 1st, weapon gains another +1 bonus (max +5 at 17th level). Bonuses stack with existing weapon enhancement to +5 max. Multiple uses of this ability do not stack with themselves. 5th level: bonuses can add any of the following weapon properties: dancing (4), flaming (1), flaming burst (2), frost (1), icy burst (2), keen (1), shock (1), shocking burst (2), speed (3), or vorpal (5). Adding properties consumes bonus equal to the property’s base price modifier. Properties are added to any the weapon already has (duplicates do not stack). If the weapon is not magical, min +1 enhancement bonus must be added before other properties can be added. Bonuses & properties are decided when arcane pool point is spent & cannot be changed until next time magus uses ability. Bonuses do not function if weapon is wielded by anyone other than the magus. A magus can only enhance one weapon in this way at one time. If he uses this ability again, the first use immediately ends. • Spell Combat: Can cast spells & wield weapons at the same time, like TWF, but the off-hand weapon is a spell that is being cast. Must have one hand free (even if no somatic component), while wielding a light or one-handed melee weapon in the other hand. Full-round action: make all attacks with his melee weapon at a –2 penalty & can cast any magus spell with a casting time of 1 standard action (any attack roll made as part of this spell also takes this penalty). If casting defensively: may take additional penalty on his attack rolls, up to INT bonus, & add the same amount as a circumstance bonus on his concentration check. If the check fails, the spell is wasted, but attacks still take the penalty. May cast the spell first or attack first, but if he has more than one attack, cannot cast the spell between weapon attacks. • Spellstrike: Touch spell can be delivered through weapon as part of melee attack. Gains free melee attack as part of casting. May be used with spell combat. Spell can critical with weapon. • Magus Arcana (Familiar): Gain a familiar • Spell Recall: With a swift action can recall a magus spell prepared and cast. Costs pool equal to spell level. Spell is prepared again as if it had not been cast. Feats • Combat Expertise (Human): -1 attack and CMB for +1 dodge AC. • Improved Trip (1st level): Do not provoke AoO; +2 trip & CMD vs. trips. • Quarterstaff Master (Staff Magus 1): Wield quarterstaff w/ one hand • Weapon Focus (Quarterstaff) (3rd level): +1 to hit with quarterstaves • Extra Arcane Pool (5th level): +2 Arcane Pool points • Weapon Specialization (Quarterstaff) (Staff Magus 5) Traits • Resilient (Reflex) (General): +1 trait bonus to Reflex saves • Magical Lineage (Shocking Grasp) (Magic): Metamagic cost decreased by 1. Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 25 = (2) + INT (3)*Level + FC (0)+ Misc (0)] (Magus 5) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise 3 0 0 3 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 3 0 * 3 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 0 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 11 5 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 10 4 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 8 2 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 3 +0 Linguistics 0 0 3 +0 Perception -1 0 0 -1 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * -1 +0 Ride 5 1 3 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 11 5 3 3 +0 Stealth 5 1 0 1 -0 +3 Familiar Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 8 5 3 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spellbook #1 33/100 pages used Cantrips= • Arcane Mark • Dancing Lights • Detect Magic • Disrupt Undead • Ghost Sound • Light • Mage Hand • Open/Close • Penumbra* • Prestidigitation • Ray of Frost • Read Magic • Root* • Spark • Umbrella* * - alternate cantrips |-|Level 01= • Blade Lash • Chill Touch • Enlarge Person • Expeditious Retreat • Grease • Long Arm • Magic Weapon • Ray of Enfeeblement • Shield • Shocking Grasp |-|Level 02= • Ablative Barrier • Frigid Touch • Mirror Image • Web Spell Lists (Prepared) Concentration checks = +8 level (5) + Int (3) Cantrips (DC 13)= At will • Detect Magic • Light • Prestidigitation • Root |-|Level 01 (DC 14)= 4/day + 1 (Int) • Blade Lash • Enlarge Person • Grease • Long Arm • Shocking Grasp |-|Level 02 (DC 15)= 2/day + 1 (Int) • Frigid Touch • Mirror Image • Web Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Quick Runner's Shirt 1000 gp -- lb Mithral Shirt 1100 gp 10 lb Belt of Giant STR +2 4000 gp 1 lb +1 Quarterstaff 2300 gp 4 lb Dagger, Cold Iron 4 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Ammo (10) 1 gp 1 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Signal Horn 1 gp 2 lb Hooded Lantern 7 gp 2 lb Spellbook #1 0.00 gp 3 lb Ink 8 gp -- lb Inkpen 0.1 gp -- lb Iron pot 0.8 gp 4 lb Soap 0.01 gp .5 lb Trail Rations (5 days) 2.5 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp .5 lb Pearl of Power (1st) 1000 gp -- lb Flint and steel 1 gp -- lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Wand, CLW (19/25) 375 gp -- lb Wand, Shield (20/25) 375 gp -- lb = Totals: 10219.51 gp 51 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Consumed or Destroyed Items Potion, CLW 50 gp = Total Consumed: 50 gp Finances Initial Character Money: +150 gp The Ringling Affair: +996 gp Barrow/Forgotten King: +2297.5 gp The Sea Sprite: +3266.67 gp Pirate Treasure: +4330 gp Career Earnings: 11040.17 gp Carried Inventory: -10219.51 gp consumed or destroyed items: -50 gp living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 770.66 gp Familiar: The Spotted Beast CAT, Tiny animal Init: +2; Senses: low-light vision, scent; Perception: +5 STATISTICS Str 3, Dex 15, Con 8, Int 8, Wis 12, Cha 7 Base Atk: +0; CMB: +0; CMD: 6 (10 vs trip) DEFENSE AC: 17, touch 14, flat-footed 15 (+2 Dex, +2 size, +3 natural) HP: 23 (1/2 Qalabash) Fort: +3 (Q's Base is 4) Ref: +4 (SB's Base is 2) Will: +5 (Q's Base is 4) OFFENSE Speed: 30 ft Melee: 2 claws +7 (1d2–4), bite +7 (1d3-4) Space: 2 1/2 ft.; Reach: 0 ft. Feats: Weapon Finesse Skills: Climb +10 (06 + Q's 1 Rank & CS) Perception +5 (01 + SB's 1 Rank & CS) Stealth +18 (14 + Q's 1 Rank & CS) Familiars treat Acrobatics, Climb, Fly, Perception, Stealth, and Swim as class skills. SPECIAL ABILITIES * Qalabash gains a +3 bonus on Stealth * Alertness (Ex): While a familiar is within arm's reach, the master gains the Alertness feat. * Improved Evasion (Ex): When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a familiar takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage even if the saving throw fails. * Share Spells: The master may cast a spell with a target of “You” on his familiar (as a touch spell) instead of on himself. A master may cast spells on his familiar even if the spells do not normally affect creatures of the familiar's type (native outsider). * Empathic Link (Su): The master has an empathic link with his familiar to a 1 mile distance. The master can communicate empathically with the familiar, but cannot see through its eyes. Because of the link's limited nature, only general emotions can be shared. The master has the same connection to an item or place that his familiar does. * Deliver Touch Spells (Su): A familiar can deliver touch spells for his master. If the master and the familiar are in contact at the time the master casts a touch spell, he can designate his familiar as the “toucher.” The familiar can then deliver the touch spell just as the master would. As usual, if the master casts another spell before the touch is delivered, the touch spell dissipates. * Speak with Master (Ex): A familiar and master can communicate verbally as if they were using a common language. Other creatures do not understand the language without magical help. Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 40 Height: 5 ft. 10 in. Weight: 160 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Silvery-blue Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Qalabash has the olive skin and dark hair of one born in Rhat'matanis. His facial hair consists of a long, silky goatee and moustache. His teeth are large, square and greatly resemble a horse's teeth though he has no shame is his broad grin that he flashes whenever he feels a modicum of amusement (which is often). His clothing is an exotic mish-mash of several countries: a bulky purple turban, flowing white shirt covered by a studded leather jerkin and a peacock feather over-jacket. His staff is of a reddish wood like cherry though darkened somewhat by age. Demeanor: Garrulous and frequently foolish Qalabash is friendly but doesn't always recognize when he's gone on about things too long. His mode of speaking and gestures are exaggerated. Background Qalabash Baram, most certainly not his birth name, was born in the Rhat'matanis city of Cor to low parents. He was raised on the streets as one of the Beggar King's infamous, quick-fingered urchins until he was stolen or sold and adopted by Olag Rel, referred to as the Ogre Prince, leader of one of numerous Rundaine caravans. Peregrinations across the Grasslands of the Pell granted him proficiency in several languages, including that of the reclusive Kholani, a passing familiarity with the art of defense, a few minor arcane secrets, and as Qalabash says a thousand and one tales. Years passed and now Qalabash stands at the down-slope of his life with a passion to become the hero of his own tale before it is too late. 1001 Tales of Qalabash Baram Adventure Log The Ringling Affair August 27th, 2013 - November 1st, 2013 XP Earned: = '''963 XP' = 501 EXP + (7 * 66 days) Treasure Earned: = 996 GP = 600 EGP + (6 * 66 days) Expenditures: Interlude, Dunn Wright Inn Interlude, Mystic Pearl Barrow of the Forgotten King November 8, 2013 - April 24, 2014 XP Earned: = 2252 XP = 600 EXP + 1652 TXP Treasure Earned: = 2297.5 GP = 694.5 EGP + 1603 TGP Expenditures: Wand of CLW (6 charges) Level 2: 26 Dec 2013 (1,306 xp) Interlude, Dunn Wright Inn The Sea Sprite May 12, 2015 - Sep 08, 2015 XP Earned: = 2838 XP = 1100 EXP + 1738 TXP Treasure Earned: = 3266.67 GP = 1216.67 EGP + 2050 TGP Expenditures: Potion CLW, Wand of Shield (2 charges) Level 3: 18 May 2014 (3303 xp) Level 4: 6 Sep 2014 (6068 xp) Interlude, Mystic Pearl Interlude, Dunn Wright Inn Pirate Treasure Nov 29, 2015 - Feb 22, 2016 XP Earned: = 3960 XP = 2068 EXP + 1892 TXP Treasure Earned: = 4330 GP = 2180 EGP + 2150 TGP Expenditures: Wand of Shield (3 charges) Level 5: 22 Feb 2016 (10,094 xp) Interlude, Mystic Pearl Level Ups Level 2: 26 Dec 2013 Class: Magus 2 BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: n/a Features: Spellstrike, +2 spells: Grease, Ray of Enfeeblement HP: +9 Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Class) +3 (Int) +5 (Old Total) = 10 (New Total) +1 rank = K(Arcana), K(Planes), Spellcraft +2 rank = K(Dungeoneering) Level 3: 18 May 2014 (3303 xp) Class: Magus 3 BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Weapon Focus Features: Magus Arcana (Familiar), +2 spells: Blade Lash, Long Arm HP: +9 Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Class) +3 (Int) +10 (Old Total) = 15 (New Total) +1 rank = K (Arcana), Ride, Spellcraft +2 rank = Use Magic Device Level 4: 6 Sep 2014 (6068 xp) Class: Magus 4 BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: n/a Features: +1 STR, Spell Recall, +2 spells: Frigid Touch, Mirror Image HP: +9 Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Class) +3 (Int) +15 (Old Total) = 20 (New Total) +1 rank = K (Arcana), Spellcraft, Stealth +2 rank = Use Magic Device Level 5: 22 Feb 2016 (10094 xp) Class: Magus 5 BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +4 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Extra Arcane Pool Features: Bonus Feat: Weapon Specialization (Quarterstaff), +2 spells: Ablative Barrier, Web HP: +9 Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Class) +3 (Int) +20 (Old Total) = 25 (New Total) +1 rank = K (Arcana), Spellcraft, Use Magic Device +2 rank = K (Dungeoneering) Familiar: +1 natural armor; +1 INT; Speak with Master Approvals *Approval (August 23rd, 2013) (Aura - Non-judge) level 1 *Approval (August 24th, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (3 Jan 2014) (Perrinmiller) Level 2 *Approval (September 13, 2015) (Aura) Levels 3 and 4 *Approval (July 28, 2016)(KahlessNestor - Judge) level 5 Category:Approved Characters